


Lead Us Not Into Temptation

by ohmyheichou



Series: Our Father who art in Hell [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Community: snkkink, Gen, Kink Meme, demon aus are fave, yay demons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyheichou/pseuds/ohmyheichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin wants Annie's soul. Annie wants Eren. Eren wants blood.</p><p>**ON HIATUS**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

From the moment Annie first sees the green-eyed boy, she _wants._ Everything about him, from his eyes to the way he moves, scream of a primal intensity, and she would give anything for that intensity to be focused on her and her alone. But the green-eyed boy is always, _always_ accompanied by the girl with the red scarf, and Annie knows that once again, she cannot have what she wants. Such are the laws that govern her existence. She supposes she’s used to it. But still, she wants.

So when the sly boy with hair the color of the sun and eyes the color of the sky sidles up to her, she pays him no mind. Eren is the only thing she wants. “Annie,” the voice is soft and hypnotic, “let’s make a deal.”

She looks at him warily, not trusting his sweet demeanor or his soft voice and especially not his words. “I will give you Eren...if you give me your soul.”

She turns away from him, knowing full well now that she is dealing with either a lunatic or a demon, and she wants nothing to do with either. His laugh follows her. “Think about it.”

_____________

Bertholdt whimpered pathetically while Reiner screamed in agony. Annie didn’t know what was happening. She knew that she should, but she just couldn’t remember anything. She didn’t know if she wanted to remember. 

They were running away from their village. Annie knew that much. There was a good reason for why they were running away, but she couldn’t remember what it was.

Something about demons?

A rock hit her shoulder and she decided to worry about the _why_ later.

____________

There is no reason for Annie to even entertain the boy’s offer. Her village’s religion has always preached that the soul is everything. The body may be destroyed or changed, but the soul is to preserve its sanctity. Even _if_ he could give her Eren, would it be worth it? The answer should be no, but the truth is that Annie just doesn’t know anymore. It feels like an entirety ago that the three of them had fled their village. Since then, Reiner has forgotten himself entirely, adopting some strange new persona, and Bertholdt has only gotten more anxious. Annie herself has given up. Eren represents a lot of things to Annie, and one of those is hope. She should say no.


	2. Chapter 2

_Is that_ really _what you want?_

_This way, children._

_Oh, Annie. You should know better._

_Did you know Berik?_

_We will not tolerate this abomination in our village._

_Berik’s dead, Reiner._

_____________

Annie doesn’t like either Bertholdt or Reiner all that much. They’re friends, yes, but they are friends out of necessity only. It’d be more appropriate, she thinks, to call them allies, but the word has a clinical quality about it. She’s not a grown-up, and she’s not fighting a war, so it sounds weird to call them her allies. 

They’re not quite friends, and they’re not quite acquaintances. Her fate is bound with theirs in a more subtle yet more meaningful way. She supposes there’s nothing quite like being outcast by everyone they’d ever loved to bond three young children. Bertholdt’s perpetual state of anxiety sets her teeth on edge; his fidgeting makes her fighter’s instincts go into overdrive, and Reiner’s inability to remember anything perturbs her deeply. 

No, they aren’t exactly her friends, and they upset her carefully maintained calm, but she can’t stop herself from checking in on them anyway. She always makes sure that they have enough food, enough clothing, enough firewood. Winters are harsh here, and she’s not sure that they could take care of themselves, so she does it for them. 

It’s no surprise, then, that the first thing she does when she hears the news is go to their house. Bertholdt meets her at the front door, his fingers drumming holes into his arm. “You heard.” 

It’s a statement, not a question, but she nods anyway. “How is he?”

Biting his lip, Bertholdt answers, “No better than usual. I don’t know if he even understands what it means that a killer is on the loose.”

Annie worries about them because Reiner can’t take care of himself, and because Bertholdt spends too much time taking care of Reiner. She worries, but there’s nothing she can do, so she just asks, “Do you have enough of everything?”

Bertholdt nods, and she leaves. 

_____________

Five villages. Blood. Exposed bones gleaming white. Demolished houses. Mangled corpses.

No one knows who he is. The great cities are heavily policed, but villages have no watchmen to protect them, and the army is off attempting to conquer heathen lands. The Empire is, for the most part, vulnerable to petty crime. 

What has happened within the last five months is no petty crime. At first, people had assumed that direwolves were responsible. The first two villages that had been found by travellers had been emptied of almost anything edible, and the villagers had obviously been mauled by some kind of vicious animal. Teeth and claw marks were evident on most of the dwellings, and hunters had confirmed that the tracks they found belonged to a predator, though they were unable to identify the exact animal. In the absence of any concrete evidence, the superstitious had assumed that direwolves again roamed the earth.

No one mentioned what, to Annie, was obvious. Demons.


End file.
